Damn, i love you
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Yukine harus hidup bersama orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Namun, apakah selamanya Yato hanya menjadi seorang kakak baginya? Lalu, mengapa jantung ini berdetak tak normal saat pemuda berkeringat menjijikan itu berada di dekatnya?/warning: typo nya banyak, boyslove/shonen-ai/YatoxYukine/RnR nya jangan lupaa :D
1. Chapter 1

Manga/anime : Noragami

Disclaimer : Adachitoka-sensei

Warning : boyslove and typos yang bertebaran :D

Have a nice day minna-san :D

* * *

Meeting

Barisan bukit terlihat bergerak cepat seiring dengan laju lokomotif kereta api yang membelah angin di siang hari. Terik matahari ikut menyinari daratan hijau nan asri di luar sana. Tiba-tiba pencahayaan di dalam kereta berkurang ketika memasuki sebuah terowongan, berganti dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh sudut di dalam gerbong. Para penumpang terlihat tenang akan kejadian itu, mereka tampak tidak peduli dengan perubahan cahaya yang terus terjadi karena kereta yang melewati beberapa terowongan panjang.

Terang!

Gelap!

Terang!

Dan seterusnya…

Saat terowongan habis dilalui, maka cahaya kembali menerobos masuk—mengisi setiap sudut ruang yang mampu dilaluinya.

Suara pemberitahuan yang dibunyikan operator kereta mulai menggema—membuat sebagian penumpang bersiaga di tempat duduk mereka.

"Yokohama… Yokohama…"

Tak lama kemudian kereta berhenti di sebuah stasiun. Penumpang kereta segera keluar dan calon penumpang pun sudah bersiaga di depan pintu masuk kereta.

Kerumunan manusia terbelah, berhamburan ke segala arah, menyisakan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan koper besar di tangan kanannya. Kaca mata hitam bertengger manis di batang hidung mancungnya, sedangkan manik kuning cerahnya sedang berusaha membaca tulisan pada selembar kertas dari balik kaca mata hitamnya.

"Dia bilang akan menjemputku di stasiun."

Pemuda itu melipat lagi kertas yang dibawanya—memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana kain berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Ia menyeret kopernya menuju salah satu _coolcase_ yang menyedikan minuman dingin. Melihat-lihat variasi minuman yang mampu menghilangkan dagaha saat musim mulai menghangat seperti saat ini. Tangannya merogoh saku jaket bulu tebalnya, menemukan beberapa koin sisa kembaliannya saat berbelanja di minimarket tadi, lalu memasukkannya ke lubang koin pada lemari dingin di depannya. Sekaleng soda pun jatuh ke lubang yang berada pada bagian bawah mesin.

"Sudah lewat 10 menit."

Pemuda itu merogoh lubang tempat sodanya terjatuh, namun tangannya kalah cepat dengan tangan seseorang yang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Sejak kapan?

"Hei!" pemuda itu berteriak protes.

"Kau mau ini?"

Dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar, pemuda itu berkata, " Kau…" terlihat jelas ekspresi terkejut dari raut wajahnya.

"Hm? Kau melupakanku?" orang itu memiringkan kepalanya, sekaligus memasang senyum yang begitu menjengkelkan bagi pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!" mengacuhkan orang asing yang telah merebut sodanya, pemuda itu kembali menghadap _coolcase_ —berniat membeli minuman lagi.

"Yuki-chan, jangan marah begitu." Rajuk si orang asing bersurai hitam. Melihat Yukine yang masih mengacuhkannya, ia meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu pria bersurai pirang yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kita bisa bagi berdua."

"Tidak mau!"

'Klang'

Yukine meraih sekaleng soda yang berhasil dibelinya—mengabaikan kepala si pria asing yang masih bertengger di bahu kecilnya yang jatuh akibat kehilangan sandaran. Tak peduli, ia pun berjalan santai meninggalkan pria bersurai hitam yang masih memanggil namanya.

"Yuki-chan! Tunggung!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama memalukan seperti itu!" desisnya marah, namun pria bersurai hitam itu nampaknya tidak terpengaruh. Ia pun mengejar Yukine yang sudah mendahuluinya, menangkap bahu si pria pirang, lalu merangkulnya dengan bersahabat.

"Jangan sok akrab, Bakayato!"

"Kau harus memanggil namaku dengan benar, adik kecil." Pria bersurai hitam—Yato itu mencubit pipi Yukine hingga memerah.

"Aku bukan adikmu!" Yukine menepis tangan Yato yang melingkari lehernya, "Umur kita tidak berbeda jauh!" tambahnya lalu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Yato yang masih meneriaki namanya.

"Baiklah…" Yato menarik nafas panjang setelah berhasil mengejar Yukine. Tak ingin pemuda pirang itu kembali meninggalkannya, ia segera menahan lengan berbalut jaket tebal itu, memegangnya kuat agar tak kabur lagi.

"Kau ke sini bukan untuk bertengkar denganku, kan?" Yato berbicara dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

"Tentu saja!"

"Nah, sesuai mandat dan tanggung jawab yang telah nenekmu berikan kepadaku…" Yato merangkul bahu Yukine. Bibirnya ia dekatkan pada daun telinga pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, lalu berbisik dengan suara pelan, "…kau akan jadi milikku!"

Yato bisa merasakan bahu Yukine yang menegang dalam rangkulan tangan kanannya, tanpa disadarinya senyum jahil muncul begitu saja di bibirnya, "…nee, Yukine… mau kah kau tinggal bersama Kak Yato sekarang?"

"Hah?!"

Tidak sampai di situ saja aksi jahil Yato berlangsung. Saat wajah Yukine menoleh ke samping, tangan kiri Yato bergerak menyetuh pipi mulus wajah pemuda yang haya berjarak beberapa senti meter dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Hei, wajahmu semakin imut saja." Yato tersenyum jahil, kedua manik birunya begitu menikmati ekspresi kaget yang Yukine buat di wajahnya.

Yukine merasa wajahnya begitu panas, terutama bagian pipi yang dielus-elus telapak tangan Yato yang berkeringat itu. "Singkirkan tangan menjijikanmu dari pipiku, atau sebagai gantinya kupukul wajahmu!" geram Yukine. Kedua alisnya sudah menukik tajam sekarang.

Cepat-cepat Yato menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipi Yukine, namun tangan kanannya masih setia bertengger di ceruk leher Yukine.

"Kau tidak bermagsud menyingkirkan yang satunya lagi?" Yukine bertanya. Tentu ia sadar dengan rangkulan Yato di bahunya, dan ada sensasi basah di sana. Yukine pun kini rasanya ingin mandi berjam-jam agar jejak keringat Yato menghilang dari tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya merindukan adik kecilku ini. Kau memangnya tidak merindukanku?" balas Yato dengan bertanya. Yukine langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Besok adalah hari pertamaku sekolah. Aku tidak mau semuanya kacau karena dirimu, Yato!" Yukine menepis tangan Yato dari bahunya, lalu berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Aku ini senpaimu! Setidaknya kau harus memanggilku Yato-senpai!"

"Baka-Senpai!"

Upacara penyambutan siswa baru telah usai. Kini semua siswa tengah menikmati bento di bawah guguran bunga Sakura, namun beberapa juga ada yang mengunjungi kantin karena tisak membawa bekal seperti yang lainnya. Termasuk Yukine-pemuda pirang dengan kemeja berantakannya.

Kedua tangan terlihat sangat betah bersemayam dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya yang terbilang _baby face_ itu berhasil mengundang bisik-bisik di kalangan siswi yang kebetulan melihat penampakan sok cool-nya.

Tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, Yukine berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju kantin yang letaknya tak jauh dari aula tempat kepala sekolah berpidato atas kedatangan siswa dan siswi baru di sekolah mereka.

"Silahkan, ini ramenmu. Selamat menikmati!" Si penjaga kantin menyerahkan nampan berisi semangkuk besar ramen, dan sepiring kecil onigiri.

"Hm…" Yukine mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku celana, tak lupa beberapa lebar uang untuk membayar makanannya. Si penjaga kantin kembali tersenyum, namun pria pirang itu tampak tak berniat membalas senyum tulus seorang ibu kantin.

kedua tangannya sudah bersiap mengangkut nampan dan sebotol air mineral, namun hal itu tidak terwujud karena tiba-tiba sebuah… oh tidak! Magsudnya, sepasang tangan manusia menahan nampannya dari atas meja pesanan.

Yukine menoleh ke arah sepasang tangan itu berasal. Dan di sanalah ia mendapati senpai paling menyebalkannya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hei! Kau hampir saja menjatuhkan ramenku!" teriak Yukine tak terima. Ia bisa melihat tumpahan kuah ramen yang mengori meja dan nampannya.

"Kau tidak mematuhi aturan sekolah. Jadi, aku harus menghukummu, Yukine!"

Yukine sudah memasang wajah marahnya. Sebaliknya, Yato masih setia menampilkan senyum jahil di wajahnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku lapar, dan aku harus makan sekarang!" balas Yukine, lalu meraih nampannya lagi—pergi meninggalkan Yato dan mencari meja kosong untuk dirinya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku adalah ketua osis di sekolah ini!" ucapnya lalu mengekori Yukine.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Yukine akhirnya menemukan meja kosong yang tersisa di sudut ruangan, dekat dengan jendela yang menampilkan lapangan tembak—tempat berlatih ekskul penembak. Ia bisa melihat beberapa siswa berlatih di sana. Mungkin persiapan untuk mengikuti perlombaan.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Yukine menatap ramen panas di hadapannya, membelah sumpit menjadi dua lalu menjepit beberapa helai mie ramen. Namun, ketenangannya menyantap makan siangnya kali ini tidak akan terjadi, karena dengan tiba-tiba lagi, sepasang sumpit ikut menjepit mie ramen di dalam mangkoknya.

Tidak perlu lagi ditanya siapa pelakunya.

"Yato!" Yukine berteriak. Beberapa siswa yang ada di sana menoleh ke arahnya, namun tak begitu dipedulikannya, karena yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini adalah seonggok manusia berparas menawan yang duduk di seberang meja, yang luar biasanya lagi, ia memasang wajah tanpa dosa padahal telah memakan ramen milik orang seenaknya.

Merasa namanya diteriaki, si pemilik nama pun menatap Yukine. "Iya? Apa kau ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku?" rasanya Yukine ingin menendang pantat Yato sekarang.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan!"

"Hm? Bukannya dulu kita sering berbagi makanan?" Yato memasang wajah polos menanggapi protes dari Yukine.

"Itu dulu! Sekarang berbeda!" Yukine meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja cukup keras, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar. "Nikmati makananku! Aku tidak bernafsu!" tambahnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Yato yang dalam keadaan bengong dan mulut penuh dengan ramen.

Yukine berjalan menyusuri lorong yang dipenuhi siswa dan siswi dengan wajah marah, bahkan dahinya kini berkerut sebal. Beberapa orang pun memulai aksi bisik-bisik mereka saat Yukine sudah melintasi mereka.

Sampai akhirnya Yukine di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari bilah-bilah bambu, berbeda dengan pintu pada umumnya. Pintu ini unik dan cara membukanya pun dengan digeser.

Yukine menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Di dalam benaknya tak henti-henti ia memuji fasilitas yang begitu lengkap di sekolah ini. Dari lapangan tembak, hingga ruangan di balik pintu aneh ini.

Pelan-pelan, Yukine menyentuh permukaan pintu bambu. pintu pun digeser dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Saat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, sebuah pemandangan unik terpampang di hadapannya. Angin berhembus menyapa surai pirangnya, disertai dengan bunyi lonceng angin yang terpasang di beberapa titik. Terutama di sudut-sudut atap, sehingga angin dengan mudah memainkan lonceng-lonceng tersebut.

Di balik pintu bambu itu bukanlah sebuah ruangan, melainkan aula yang cukup luas yang terhubung langsung dengan halaman belakang. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu jati berplemir, warnanya coklat mengkilap. Beberapa batang kayu tua berbalut bantalan putih yang mengelilingi hampir seluruh sisinya berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah halaman. Terlihat beberapa goresan pada bantalan hingga kapuk di dalamnya keluar dan bertaburan di tanah.

Yukine melanjutkan langkahnya lebih masuk ke dalam _Dojo_ , mengamati berbagai macam hal yang tersaji di sana. Namun, belum sampai ia menyelesaikan langkah ketiga, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, alhasil keseimbangannya pun berkurang. Dengan sigap, orang yang menepuk bahu Yukine langsung menangkap tubuh pria kecil yang hampir terjatuh itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yukine hanya bisa memandang si penolongnya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus kagum. Ia terdiam melihat wajah manis yang terlihat panik dari sudut pandang matanya.

Merasa sudah kembali ke bumi, segera Yukine langsung menegakkan diri—melepaskan diri dari rangkulan gadis manis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sedikit kaku. Yukine tak menyangka kalau penolongnya adalah seorang gadis.

"Aku kira kau akan pingsan tadi." Si gadis berhelaian hitam panjang itu pun menatap Yukine dengan seulas senyum di wajah cantiknya. "Ano… kau sedang apa di sini?" pertanyaan gadis di depannya langsung membuat Yukine bingung harus menjawab apa. haruskah ia mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang dikejar Yato?

"Kau berminat ikut klub berpedang?" tanya si gadis lagi saat sadar pemuda di depannya masih diam, bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Aku…"

"Yukine!" suara Yato menggelegar dari kejauhan, sosoknya yang aneh muncul dengan keringat yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Dan Yukine tanpa sadar bergidik ngeri melihat keringat itu kini mulai menetes dan mengotori lantai _dojo._

"Yukine! Kita belum selesai bicara… eh!?" Yato menghentikkan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Kedua manik biru cerahnya menatap—ah, tidak! Magsudnya, memelototi gadis manis yang berdiri di hadapan Yukine. Wajah putihnya pun kini terlihat kemerahan. Yukine bingung dibuatnya.

"Hiyori!?" teriak Yato sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Waaah… apa yang dilakukan seorang ketua osis di sini?" Hiyori melipat tangannya di depan dada. " Kau mau mengganggu adik kelas lagi?"

Yato menegang di tempatnya berdiri. Hiyori sudah memasang wajah sanggarnya, lalu melangkah pelan ke arah Yato yang semakin berkeringat. Ohh… Yukine ingin muntah sekarang.

"Hiyori, kau salah paham! Aku tidak sedang mengganggunya!" teriak Yato membela diri. Hiyori semakin mendekati Yato, dan Yato mulai melangkah mundur menjauhi Hiyori.

"Haah?! Benarkah itu?"

"T-tentu saja!" Yato masih bersikeras. Ia benar-benar berada pada tekanan gadis di depannya ini. "Yukine! Katakan sesuatu!" Yato melirik Yukine dari balik tubuh Hiyori yang menghalangi jarak pandangnya terhadap pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini masih berdiri dan terlihat tak peduli.

"Memang faktanya kau selalu menggangguku, Yato-baka!" Yukine tersenyum miring, lalu pergi meinggalkan Yato yang dihakimi sendiri oleh Hiyori.

Yukine bisa mendengar teriakan Yato yang memanggil namanya, namun itu tak menumbuhkan niatnya untuk bertemu pemuda menjijikan itu. Tinggal bersama dengannya dalam satu atap saja sudah menjadi mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan bagi Yukine. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu lagi ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkannya saat mereka bertemu di apartemen. Ia tidak tahu lagi sikap acuh seperti apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi. Yang ia tahu hanya, setiap dirinya dekat dengan pemuda gila bersurai hitam itu, jantungnya berdetak kencang—terlalu kencang untuk bisa dikendalikan. Dan ini menjadi masalah baginya.

Yukine memijit keningnya frustasi. Memikirkan semuanya membuat kepala terasa berat dan penuh. "Yato… kau benar-benar sudah membuatku gila."

* * *

Satu chapter untuk hari ini:D

Thanks buat yang sudah bacaaa :D

Jangan lupa review nya ya! Karena review adalah bahan bakarku untuk membuat epep :D


	2. Be a good boy

Anime/manga : Noragami

Disclaimer : Adachitoka-sensei

Warning : typo bertebaran, boyslove, shonen-ai

2\. Be a good boy

Matahari senja telah menyinari Kota Yokohama dengan sinar jingganya, membawa kehangatan bagi orang-orang yang baru saja keluar dari kantor ber-ac tempat mereka bekerja. Tidak hanya orang kantoran, anak kecil dan lansia pun dengan wajah berseri-seri membuat piknik kecil-kecillan di sebuah ruang terbuka hijau.

Jalanan kota semakin ramai. Kendaraan beroda empat mendominasi setiap perempatan jalan. Tak hanya itu, siswa dan siswi dari SMA terdekat terlihat mengayuh sepeda mereka di lintasan khusus sepeda. Canda tawa mewarnai kepulangan mereka ke rumah masing-masing-tampak tak peduli dengan beban tugas sekolah yang mereka pikul di bahu, atau mereka sengaja melupakannya?

Sebuah apartemen berdiri tak jauh dari pusat kota. Harga sewanya pun tak terlalu mahal, karena bukan termasuk apartemen elit yang berada di pusat kota. Penghuninya juga didominasi orang-orang berpenghasilan menengah kebawah dan siswa maupun siswi yang bersekolah tak jauh dari sana.

Yukine menatap pintu apartemen yang telah ditempatinya selama 2 hari. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan kunci cadangan yang diberika Yato tadi pagi kepadanya. Kemudian, pintu terbuka saat kunci telah diputar. Mata kuning cerahnya terlihat malas saat menangkap seonggok manusia tak berbusana tengah tertidur di sudut sofa.

Yukine melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang masih gelap. Tangannya bergerak mencari saklar lampu. Dan saat saklar ditekan, ruangan pun terang-berbarengan dengan bangkitnya sosok yang teronggok di atas sofa.

"Yukine!"

Yukine memijit pelipisnya, entah sudah berapa kali dalam sehari manusia di depannya ini membuatnya pusing.

"Aku lelah." Yukine melenggang masuk ke kamar—mengabaikan Yato yang terbengong-bengong duduk di atas sofa.

"Hei! Setidaknya kau makan dulu!" Yato bangkit dari posisinya lalu mengekori Yukine yang masih berdiri depan pintu kamarnya…dan Yato. "Kau juga harus mandi! Aku tidak ingin tidur dengan orang yang masih bau keringat sepertimu!" perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Yukine.

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu. Kau tidur di sofa saja seperti kemarin." Yukine memutar kenop pintu hendak masuk ke kamar. Yato menahannya.

"Ayo lah Yukine! Badanku sakit tidur di tempat keras seperti itu." rajuk si kepala hitam, namun tak diindahkan oleh Yukine.

"Baiklah, aku yang tidur di sofa!" Yukine berbalik meningglkan kamar mereka, lalu duduk di sofa. Kedua tangannya bersidekap dan wajahnya ditekuk. Imut sekali!"

"Hei! Kau jadi anak bandel ya sekarang, Yukine." Yato ikut duduk di sebelah Yukine. Pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya, desahan nafas yang cukup keras keluar dari mulut Yato. Sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan akal membujuk pria manis itu.

"Nafasmu bau!" cibir Yukine tanpa menoleh ke arah Yato.

"Yukine…"

Yukine melirik Yato dari sudut matanya. Alisnya sedikit tertekuk karena mendengar Yato berbicara dengan nada sopan, apa lagi pemuda itu tidak membalas cibirannya tadi. Merasa aneh dengan sikap Yato, Yukine pun menoleh sepenuhnya—menatap pria bermanik biru tua di hadapnnya.

"Kau membenciku?"

Terkejut, Yukine pun hanya diam—membiarkan Yato menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apa kau masih marah dengan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu?"

Yukine bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti sejenak. Pikirannya mulai melayang mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Saat liburan musim panas di desa. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya, matanya menatap manik sebiru langit—sama seperti yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Yang berbeda hanya, wajah rupawan itu tidak ternodai darah segar.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan menerima maaf darimu." Yato terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, nampak menyesal dengan segala perbuatannya 3 tahun lalu. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli padamu. Kau itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri!"

Manik kuning cerah itu membundar sempurna. Ia menatap Yato di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. _"Jadi selama ini…dia menyesal?"_ Yukine membatin. Sedangkan Yato masih menyembunyikan wajahnya—tertunduk dalam.

"Yato…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku." Yato mendonggakkan kepalanya, dan saat itu juga air mata dan ingus mengalir deras mengotori wajah tampannya. Yukine sampai bergidik ngeri dan berniat menjauhi pemuda itu. namun, Yukine kalah cepat untuk kabur. Yato berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Yukineee, tolong jangan membenciku!" rengek Yato sambil memeluk tubuh Yukine yang berhasil didekapnya. Ia menggosokkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi lendir menjijikan tersebut di punggung Yukine, tentu pemuda pirang itu merasa jijik. Namun detak jantungnya yang kembali tidak normal lebih mencuri perhatiannya.

Yukine terdiam seperti patung. Sedangkan Yato masih mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat aneh dari balik punggungnya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat seiring dengan dekapan yang Yato buat pada dirinya. Merasakan tubuh Yato tanpa jarak terhadap tubuhnya membuat Yukine merinding seperti kucing yang melihat air. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya—berusaha menenangkan detak jantunggnya yang masih menggila, bisa bahaya kalau Yato menyadarinya.

"Yato…" Yukine berbisik pelan. "Menjauh dariku, dasar menijikan!" teriak Yukine sambil melepas kedua lengan Yato yang melingkari pinggang langsingnya.

Yato bisa melihat wajah Yukine yang sepenuhnya memerah. Merasa bersalah, Yato cepat-cepat mengejar pemuda itu, namun Yukine sudak terlanjur membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aww!" Yato meringis sakit saat ujung hidung mancungnya menyentuh permukaan pintu.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Yukine berteriak dari dalam.

"Hei! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Yukine terduduk di ranjang berukuran qeen size, menatap keluar jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan matahari terbenam. Meliat senja seperti ini membuat pikirannya melayang. Kenangan tiga tahun lalu, saat dirinya bersama Yato menghabiskan liburan musim mendominasi isi kepalanya.

Mengabaikan Yato yang masih berteriak di luar sana, Yukine merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur—membiarkan semua kenangan itu muncul seperti fil rusak di kepalanya.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Yukine's POV_

 _Matahari terasa begitu terik saat langkahku menginjak halaman rumah. Bunyi hewan khas musim panas tersengar dari segala penjuru. Nenek mengatakan kedapaku kalau hari ini seseorang akan datang ke rumah. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Namun nenek berkata aku akan meras senang dengan kedatangan orang itu. jadi dengan perasaan tak sabar aku menunggu orang tersebut di halaman depan—duduk pada bangku kecil yang nenek buat khusus untukku._

 _Saat pikiranku sibuk membayangkan bagai mana rupa orang yang telah mengirim surat dan berkata ingin bertemu denganku. Tiba-tiba, pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari rakitan bambu bergerak seiring dengan beberapa orang yang menyusul masuk._

" _Nak, apa nenek ada di rumah?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya padaku. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah dua laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya. Satunya adalah pria berumur sepantara dengan wanita di depanku, dan satunya lagi adalah remaja bersurai hitap dan bermanik biru cerah._

 _Seolah waktu berhenti, pandanganku langsung terpaku kepada remaja laki-laki itu. ia membalas tatapanku, lalu tersenyum ramah._

" _Waah, kalian sudah datang rupanya!" nenek keluar dari rumah sambil membawa mangkuk besar berisi adonan kue. "Aku baru saja ingin membuatkan kue untuk kalian, tapi sepertinya aku terlambat." Nenek tertawa ramah, lalu disambut juga dengan senyum dari dua orang dewasa di depanku._

" _Jangan repot-repot begitu, nek! Kami sudah membawa oleh-oleh untukmu dan Yukine-kun juga." Wanita itu menganggkat lebih tinggi kantong belanja besar yang di bawanya sejak tadi. Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya._

 _Wanita itu menyentuh puncak kepalaku—mengacaknya sebentar lalu berjalan melewatiku untuk menghampiri nenek yang masih terkekeh._

" _Terakhir kali aku ke sini kau masih sangat kecil, Yukine-kun." Pria dewasa yang ternyata suami dari wanita tadi pun ikut mengacak surai pirangku dengan gemas. Nah, sekarang rambutku sudah berantakan dengan sempurna. "Yato! Ajak Yukine bermain yaa." Dengan begitu, pria tadi pun mengilang di balik pintu bersama nenek dan istrinya._

 _Aku menatap remaja laki-laki yang lebih tinggi di hadapanku. Ia membalas tatapanku, namun tidak berkata apa pun. Aku menaikkan sebelh alisku bingung._

" _Hei!" panggilku karena belum mengetahui namanya. Aku bisa melihat dia berjengit kaget saat aku memanggilnya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya._

" _Kau melupakanku?"_

" _Eh?!" aku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku dan dia belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?_

 _Sebagai balasan, aku menggeleng. "Memangnya kita pernah bertemu?"_

" _Hahaa, kau lucu sekali Yukine." Dia semakin membuatku bingung. Lihatlah, dia tertawa sekarang! Mengejekku, huh?_

" _Kita pernah bertemu, Yukine." Ia tersenyum lebar sekarang. Namun, sedikit tawanya masih terlihat—remaja itu masih terkekeh rupanya._

" _Kapan?" aku memiringkan kepalaku—menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Oh, ayo lah, kapan semua kebingan ini berakhir?_

" _Papa bilang kita bisa bermain bersama." Orang itu tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tanganku ketimbang menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia menoleh saat aku tak ingin beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Aku merasa kesal sekarang._

" _Hei, jangan menekuk alismu seperti itu. jadi tidak imut lagi kan?" tangannya masih menggenggam pergelanganku. "Namaku Yato. Pahlawanmu!" ucapnya sambil membusungkan dada. Dia terlihat bangga saat mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi._

" _Yato? Apa itu nama makanan?" aku bisa melihat raut kesal di wajahnya, namun cepat-cepat berubah seperti semula. "Bercanda. Jangan menganggapnya serius." Aku mengendihkan bahuku, sedangkan remaja laki-laki bernama Yato itu kembali tersenyum._

" _Baikla, ayo kita bermain bersama!" lagi-lagi Yato menarik pergelangan tanganku, ingin menolak namun kekuatannya jauh dibandingkan aku. Dia terlihat ceria sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang aku tak bisa dengar maupun pahami._

 _Guk!_

 _Suara Shion-anjingku terdengar dari halaman belakang. Aku lupa mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini!_

" _Yato, tunggu!" Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan Yato ikut berhenti karenanya. Kedua manik biru langit nya menatapku. "Aku lupa mengajak Shion jalan-jalan. Aku akan membawanya bersama kita."_

" _Waah, pasti sangat asik bisa bermain dengan Shion!" Yato melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tanganku, lalu berlari menuju halaman belakang dengan wajah berseri. Dia terlihat terlalu kekanakan di usianya sekarang ini. Itu membuatku terkekeh sesaat, lalu menyusulnya menuju halaman belakang._

" _Shioon! Kau sudah besar yaa!" Yato langsung menerjang Shion yang tengah menggonggong ke arahnya—memeluknya erat seperti memeluk boneka tedy bear. "Aku merindukanmu."_

" _Eh?!" aku terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. "Kau pernah bertemu dengan Shion?"_

 _Yato mangabaikan pertanyaanku, dia lebih memilih tertawa bersama Shion yang terlihat begitu akrab dengannya. Bukannya ini kali pertama dia bertemu dengan Shion?_

" _Yukine! Ayo kita main di sini saja! Bersama Shion tentunya!" Yato terlihat begitu ceria. Aku memilih mengabaikan rasa penasaranku terhadap orang itu, dia seperti tahu segalanya tentangku, namun tidak bagiku. Yato masih orang asing di mataku._

 _Siang di pertengahan musim panas itu terasa begitu menyenangkan. Kebodohan Yato membuatku selalu tertawa. Dia ternyata orang yang sangat menyenangkan, aku telah salah menilainya._

 _Sampai saat musim panas hampir berakhir._

 _Ketika daun-daun mulai berguguran._

 _Shion sakit. Dan itu membuatku sangat sedih. Yato berusaha menghiburku setiap hari, bahkan dia memilih untuk menginap di rumah kecilku dibanding di villa mewahnya. Yato membantuku mengurus Shion, membantuku membersihkan kandangnya dan memberi makan. Aku sadar Shion tidak akan bertahan lama pada saat itu. aku selalu menangis saat melihat mangkoknya masih penuh. Shion tidak mau makan lagi._

 _Saat itu Yato ikut berjongkok bersamaku di sebelah Shion yang semakin kurus. Manik birunya menatap Shion dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kumengerti. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh puncak kepala Shion—mengelusnya dengan sayang. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Yato._

" _Kau sudah berjuang menjaga Yukine selama ini. Terima kasih, Shion."_

 _Lagi-lagi, Yato mengatakan hal aneh. Aku mengabaikannya dan memilih menangis lagi. Sangat sedih rasanya akan kehilangan Shion, ia adalah satu-satunya temanku sejak kecil. Aku bertemu dengan Shion saat hari natal. Kata nenek, Shion adalah hadiah natalku dari seseorang yang tak ingin namanya disebut. Awalnya aku penasaran dengan orang itu, namun hal itu tak berlangung lama, karena Shion membuatku lupa dengan rasa penasaranku._

 _Malam pun tiba. Yato kembali ke villa-nya. Sedikit berberat hati, aku melambaikan tanganku saat menghantarnya pulang. Aku tahu, remaja itu akan kembali ke kota setelah liburan musim panas berakhir._

" _Yukine, dua hari lagi…" Yato menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia terlihat gugup sekarang. "Aku akan kembali ke Kota, jadi… apa kau mau mengantarku ke stasuin?" aku bisa melihat wajah Yato memerah saat mengatakan kalimatnya. Dia malu rupanya._

 _Aku memasang senyum terbaikku, lalu berkata dengan semangat, "Tentu!"_

 _Kami pun berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Yato kembali ke villa-nya dan aku pulang ke rumah nenek. Aku menyempatkan diri melihat Shion di halaman belakang. Bisa kulihat bulu putihnya mulai rontok, dan tubuhnya sangat kurus._

 _Aku mengelus kepalanya, mengucapkan berbagai kata penyemangat yang aku yakini Shion tidak akan mengerti. Tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Yato di saat-saat seperti ini. Rasanya ada yang kurang tanpa dirinya. Dia akan pulang, dan aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya._

" _Aku akan merindukannya?" aku membeokan isi pikiranku. Mengapa aku harus merindukan Yato._

 _Menggelengkan kepala, aku berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Yato dari pikiranku._

 _Malam pun datang denga sekejap mata. Aku terbangun di tengah malam karena kehausan. Di luar angina berhenbus cukup keras, membuat daun-daun kering terus berguguran._

 _Saat kakiku melangkah menuju dapur. Aku mendengar suara aneh dari halaman belakang. Pelan-pelan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju arah senbaiknya dari dapur, tujuanku adalah melihat apa yang terjadi di halaman belakangku._

 _Jantungku teras berhenti berdetak saat melihat sosok itu berdiri di halaman belakang dengan sebuah parang yang berlumuran darah di tangannya. Dia adalah Yato!_

 _Yato berbalik dan kini aku dan dia sedang berhadapan. Manik biru yang biasanya bersinar cerah itu terlihat redup di bawah sinar bulan. Aku menoleh ke arah onggokan gumpalan daging di sebelah Yato berdiri. Saat aku menyadari onggokan yang berlumuran darah itu, rasa mual mulai kurasakan. Aku bisa melihat Yato yang berjalan mendekatiku—masih dengan parang di tangan kanannya._

 _Yato membunuh Shion?!_

 _Aku terduduk di lantai saking terkejutnya. Sedangkan Yato semakin mendekat ke arahku. Apa aku akan menjadi korban selanjutnya?!_

 _Batinku berteriak panik, namun saat Yato berada cukup dekat denganku. Sebuah tatapan aneh dia berikan kepadaku. Aku bisa melihat darah mengotori pipi putihnya. Bibirnya bergerak—mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padaku._

" _Maaf, Yukine…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _tbc_


	3. Be a good boy part2

Anime/manga : Noragami

Disclaimer : Adachitoka-sensei

Warning : typo bertebaran, boyslove, shonen-ai

3\. be a good boy part2

.

.

Pagi berjalan seperti biasanya. Yato berdiri di balik kompor yang masih menyalah. Suara desisan garam yang mencair saat terkena minyak panas mewarnai pagi ini—mengisi kekosongan yang ada di ruangan sempit berbau telur goreng. Sedangkan pamuda pirang yang duduk di meja makan tampak sibuk dengan dasinya sendiri. Terlihat kerutan kesal di wajah pemuda itu karena dasinya tidak terjalin dengan benar. Mata kuning terangnya menatap Yato. Ragu-ragu ia membuka mulut—ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, Yato sudah berbalik dan kini menatap Yukine dengan pandangan mengerti.

Tanpa bicara Yato menghampiri Yukine, berlutut di depan pemuda yang membuang wajahnya kesamping, lalu meraih dasi yang belum selesai terjalin itu. pelan-pelan Yato membuat simpul, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Yukine dalam keadaan wajah memerah hebat.

"Perhatikan caraku membuat dasi." Yukine masih diam, tidak peduli dengan ucapan Yato kepadanya. "Atau sebenarnya kau ingin aku melakukan ini selamanya untukmu?" kini Yukine bereaksi, ia memelototi Yato yang tersenyum jahil di depannya. "Selesai!"

Yato berdiri dari posisinya, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membuat sarapan. Yukine hanya menatap punggung Yato yang bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, kemudian tangannya bergerak menyentuh dasi yang berhasil dijalin Yato dengan rapi di lehernya.

"Yato…" panggil Yukine dengan suara pelan. Ia mengira Yato tidak akan mendengar ucapannya, namun pemuda bersurai hitam itu menengok ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hm… bukan apa-apa." Yukine menundukkan kepalanya—mengindari tatapan bertanya yang diarahkan Yato untuknya.

"Jangan malu-malu kalau mau berterima kasih padaku, hahaa." Yato tertawa garing. Tapi tidak dengan Yukine, ia masih terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. "Apa ada masalah?" tambahnya, kini menatap Yukine dengan tatapan serius.

Terlihat ragu-ragu, Yukine akhirnya membuka suara. "Hiyori… dia siapa?"

Yukine bisa melihat Yato sedikit terkejut saat ia menyebut nama gadis itu. pemuda bersurai hitam itu lalu menghampiri Yukine di meja makan sambil membawa dua porsi telur dadar dengan roti bakar di bawahnya. "Dia pacarku!"

"Hah!?" hampir saja Yukine tersedak susu hangat yang sedang diminumnya. Kedua matanya menatap Yato dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau belum memilih club apa pun, kan?" Yato mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Yukine di hadapannya. Ia memilih untuk segera menghabiskan sarapannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan club berpedang?" tambahnya, lalu menyantap roti bakarnya lagi.

Yukine hanya menggangguk sebagai balasannya.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Siswa yang mengikuti ekskul akan menetap di sekolah hingga 10 menit sebelum gerbang tertutup. _dojo_ milik club berpedang sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa yang akan berlatih hari ini. Hiyori dengan baju tradisonal khas jepangnya berdiri di tengah-tengah aula dengan membawa sebilah kayu sebagai pedang.

"Perhatia!" Hiyori berteriak keras. Semua anggota club yang tadinya asik dengan obrolan mereka pun diam dan menjadikan gadis bersurai hitam itu sebagai pusat atensi. " hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari berbagai arah. Mengabaikannya, Hiyori kembali berkata, "Silahkan, Yukine-kun."

Yukine masuk ke _Dojo_ dengan wajah datar. Di sampingnya Yato berjalan sambil melepar senyum narsisnya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan namamu." Hiyori memepersilahkan Yukine untuk berdiri lebih ke depan.

"Aku Yukine, angkatan pertama. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Yukine sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya, lalu mundur lagi beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia melirik Yato yang berada di sebelahnya, pemuda itu masih saja tebar pesona dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai latihannya!"

Seluruh anggota club pun mencari pasangan berlatihnya. Ada juga yang berlatih dengan batang pohon di halaman dekat _dojo_ , dan beberapa lagi tengah menghafal teknik-teknik bertarung.

Yukine masih berdiri di tempatnya—kebingungan dengan apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang. Yato menepuk bahunya, lalu tersenyum cerah seperti biasa. "Hei! Akan kuajari beberapa teknik berpedang padamu." Yato menarik pergelangan tangan Yukine—membawanya ke tengah-tengah halaman, dimana mereka bisa bergerak bebas tanpa melukai anggota lainnya.

"Kau terlihat percaya diri, Yato."

Plak!

Tiba-tiba Yukine merasa seseorang telah memukul kepalanya dari belakang. Mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit, Yukine menngok dan melihat Hiyori dengan pedang kayu di bahunya. "Yato-senpai!" ucap Hiyori, lalu berjelan mendekati Yato. "Kali ini aku yang akan melatihmu, Yukine." Hiyori berdiri di sebelah Yato, lalu menendang pemuda itu hingga tersungkur di tanah.

"Hiyori!" Yato bangkit, lalu berjalan mendekati Hiyori. Ia berteriak tepat di depan wajah gadis itu—protes dengan apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu pada dirinya. "Aku yang akan bersama Yukine!"

Hiyori memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu melirik Yukine dari sudut matanya. "Nah, Yukine. Sekarang kau memilih aku atau pria berkeringat menjijikan ini?"

Dengan cepat Yukine meunjuk Hiyori, dan Yato mulai mengamuk. "Oi! Yukine! Kenapa kau lebih memilih gadis gila ini dibandingkan aku!"

"Apa? siapa yang kau bilang gila?" Hiyori menarik kerah kimono yang dikenakan Yato, hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti sekarang.

"B-bukan maksudku—"

"Dasar baka-Yato!"

Buak!

Yukine memandang adegan kekerasan di depannya dengan wajah datar. Bibirnya bergerak pelan—mengucapkan kalimat yang seorang pun tidak dapat mendengarnya. "Mereka serasi sekali."

.

.

Sore pun datang dengan cepatnya. _Dojo_ kini sudah rapi seperti sebelumnya. Semua anggota club pun berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah—bergegas menuju stasiun kereta. Yato, Yukine , dan Hiyori berjalan bersama di trotoar. Mereka akan berpisah di persimpangan jalan nanti. Hiyori melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yato dan Yukine—saling mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'.

Yukine bejalan mendahului Yato, ia mengabaikan teriakan Yato yang memanggil namanya. Entah mengapa, sejak Yato mengatakan Hiyori sebagai pacarnya, ia menjadi tidak bersemangat. Yukine menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya cukup keras—berusaha membuyarkan kegalauan yang membebani kepalanya.

"Yukine!" suara Yato sudah sampai di samping telinganya, itu artinya Yato sudah berhasil megejarnya. "Kau aneh hari ini."

Yukine juga tidak tahu mengapa hari ini terasa aneh. Mengapa dia berasa begitu tak bersemangat? Yukine juga tidak tahu.

"Hei!"

Yato menarik lengan Yukine, lalu mendorongnya pada tembok gang yang mereka lalui. Pria bersurai hitam itu mengurung Yukin dengan lengannya, ia menatap Yukine yang lebih pendek darinya. Mata mereka bertemu dengan jarang yang terlampau dekat. Yukine melebarkan kedua matanya—tampak terkejut dengan serangan Yato yang tiba-tiba.

"Yato! Apa yang—"

"Hei, kau kenapa? Aku bertanya padamu!" Yukine membuang wajahnya ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan Yato yang mengintimidasinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Yukine sekenanya, yang dia ingin kan sekarang adalah mendorong Yato yang masih menahannya. Ohh, yukine sudah tak kuat lagi menatapa manik biru di depannya.

Tangan Yukine bergerak menyentuh dada Yato, mencoba mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau menyukai Hiyori, kan?"

Gerakan tangan Yukine yang mencoba mendorong Yato pun berhenti akibat perkataan pria bersurai hitam itu. kini padangan mereka bertemu lagi, Yukine menatap Yato dengan pandangan terkejut, sedangkan Yato dengan tatapan dinginnya. Untuk pertama kalianya, ah tidak! Tatapan itu sama seperti tiga tahun lalu, saat dirinya melihat Yato membunuh Shion. Dia…

"Yato, aku…"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku!" Yato bersikeras. Ia semakin menghimpin tubuh kecil Yukine, membuat pemuda itu semakin terdorong ke belakang.

"Bukan, aku tidak punya perasaan apa pun kepada Hiyori!" Yukine membalas tatapan tajam Yato yang terus menghujamnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud mencurinya darimu, Yato!" teriak Yukine tepat di depan wajah rupawan itu, wajah yang selalu menghantui mimpinya setiap malam.

"Aku tidak menyukainya…" Yukine berkata dengan lirih. Kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkram kerah baju Yato pun melonggar. Ia tertunduk—lagi-lagi menghindari tatapan dingin di depannya.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau mengatakan alasanmu bersikap aneh sejak pagi…" Yato menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yukine—membebaskan pria pirang itu dari kurungan kedua lengannya, "…kau yang menyiapkan makan malam." tambahnya, lalu pergi meninggal Yukine yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Setelah punggung tegap Yato menghilang dari pandangannya, Yukine mengacak pelan surai pirangnya hingga kusut. Ia berjongkok dan punggunya masih bersandar pada tembok di belakanya. Kepalanya mendongak—menatap langit yang mulai menggelap.

Kejadian tadi terus terbayang di kepalanya. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya. Apa Yato sebegitu cintanya pada Hiyori? Yukine merasa ia sudah tidak memiliki tepat lagi di hati pemuda bersurai hitam itu. ia pasti sudah dicap ingin merebut Hiyori dari Yato.

Yukine mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang meremas hatinya. "Mengapa aku harus mencintai orang yang sudah sangat mencitai orang lain?"

.

.

.

tbc


	4. Should i?

Anime/manga : Noragami

Disclaimer : Adachitoka-sensei

Warning : typo bertebaran, boyslove, shonen-ai

* * *

4\. should i?

Café modern dengan nuansa kekeluargaan yang sangat ketal menjadi tempat yang dipilih Yukine dari sekian café modern yang tersebar hampis di seluruh Kota Yokohama. Mata kuning terangnya memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang tertawa riang sembari menyantap makanan di atsa mereka. Sedangkan di meja yang lebih besar terdapat gerombolan orang yang lebih besar, sepertinya salah satu dari mereka sedang berulang tahun. Bisa dilihat dari dekorasi yang khusus dibuat disana, dan sebuah kue besar di tengah-tengah meja. Canda tawa memenuhi ruangan café yang didominasi warna coklat muda. Namun tak sedikit pula yang sendirian menikmati senja saat matahi mulai turun menuju cakrawala. Salah satunya adalah Yukine.

"Yato benar-benar marah padaku." Yukine menatap segelas soda dingin di depannya. Isinya masih penuh, tanda kalau dirinya belum menyentuh sedotan untuk meminum isinya. Pandangannya dia lempar ke arah jendela bening yang membatasi ruangan dengan dunia luar di sana. otaknya terus memutar kejadian kemarin seperti film rusak.

Saat dirinya sedang asik mengarungi pikirannya sendiri, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Sendiri?" seulas senyum terbit di wajah cantiknya. Yukine pun mengangguk lalu mengajak orang itu untuk bergabung di meja bersamanya.

"Bertengkar dengan Yato?" Hiyori yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian santainya duduk di seberang Yukine. Kedua tangannya digunakan sebagai tumpuannya menyangga dagu, sedangkan manik indahnya menatap Yukine yang terlihat tak nyaman di kursinya. "Dia membullymu lagi?"

"B-bukan! Kami hanya bertengkar." Yukine memalingkan pandangannya ke arah apa saja selain Hiyori yang masih menatapnya intens. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" wajah Yukine sedikit bersemu dibuatnya, dan itu membuat Hiyori terkekeh geli.

"Hei, wajahmu manis sekali. Pasti sudah banyak gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu." Hiyori mengerlingkan matanya jahil. "Kau sedang menunggunya di sini?"

Yukine menaikkan sebelah alisnya, raut bingung tampak jelas di wajah putih bersemunya, "Hah?"

Hiyori masih ternyum-senyum di seberang meja, mengabaikan kerutan di dahi Yukine yang makin dalam. "Pacarmu. Kau sedang menunggunya, kan?"

"Eh?! T-tidak! aku tidak punya pacar!" sanggah Yukine, wajahnya yang bersemu semakin memerah akibatnya. "L-lalu, kau juga sedang menunggu pacarmu, kan?" cepat-cepat Yukine mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia tidak ingin terus-terusan digoda gadis itu.

"Tentu saja!" ucap gadis itu bersemangat. Tanpa permisi, tangan berjari lentiknya meraih minuman bersoda milik Yukine, lalu meminumnya tanpa pikir panjang. Yukine terngaga dibuatnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yukine memelototi Hiyori yang dengan santainya menghabiskan hampir setengah minumannya. "Sifat kalian sama! Pantas saja kalian bisa pacaran." Yukine memasang raut kesal sekarang.

"Hah?!" kini giliran Hiyori yang memasang wajah terkejutnya. Dia menatap Yukine dengan tatapan bertanya. " Kau tahu siapa pacarku?"

"Tentu saja." Yukine meraih gelas sodanya yang tadi direbut Hiyori, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan minuman lagi.

"Kau masih bisa minum setengahnya!" Hiyori berkata setelah pelayan tadi menghilang sambil membawa gelas setengah penuh itu. "Kau tidak mau mencoba _indirect kiss-_ ku?" godanya lagi, namun kali ini Yukine tidak menunjukan rekasi yang berarti.

"Setelah minumanku datang, kau harus cari tempat duduk lain." Yukine mengeluarkan ponselnya yang dari tadi bergetar di saku celanya. Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab, dan nama si pelaku pemanggilan membuatnya mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan kita di sini, dibanding sendirian di sebuah restoran keluarga. Itu malah membuatmu terlihat menyedihkan." Hiyori mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling café. Tentu saat sore dan jam pulang kantor seperti ini lah yang menjadi titik puncak keramaian di café itu.

"Hmm, memangnya kapan Yato akan datang?"

"Eh?!" bukannya menjawab, Hiyori malah terkejut dengan pertanyann Yukine barusan. Sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung, Hiyori menjawab, "Kenapa kau bertanya 'kapan Yato datang?' padaku?" dan itu tentu bukan suatu jawaban. Yukine menatap nama yang beberapa kali menelponnya tadi. Lalu kalau bukan Yato, siapa pacar Hiyori?

"Bukannya, kau dan Yato itu…" Yukine sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah cantik Hiyori. "…pacarmu?"

"Huh! Hahahaaa…" Hiyori tertawa keras, sampai-sampai beberapa pengunjung di sekitar meja mereka menengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung atau merasa terganggu. Yukine berusaha meredam tawa gadis itu, namun sia-sia karena Hiyori masih cekikikan sambil memegang perutnya yang sedikit sakit karena tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali, Yukine! Hahaaa…"

Yukine memiringkan kapalanya bingung, jika diingat-ingat dia tidak sedang membuat lelucon sekarang. "Berhenti mengatakan aku lucu."

"T-tapi… siapa? Kau bilang Yato pacarku?! Hahaa…" Lagi, Hiyori tertawa keras. "S-sejak kapan? Haha…"

Yukine mengkerutkan keningnya, "Yato bilang kalau kau itu pacarnya."

"Yaampun, anak itu ada-ada saja." Hiyori masih berusaha meredam tawanya, bahkan airmatanya sampai ikut keluar. "Kau sudah dibodohinya, Yukine." Ucap gadis itu sambil mengelap air mata di sudut matanya.

"Apa?!" Yukine berteriak keras, dan lagi-lagi mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari pengunjung sekitar. Yukine berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menatap Hiyori yang tersenyum di depannya. "Lalu, apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu?" tanya Yukine yang hanya ditanggapi Hiyori dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kemarin dia memarahiku." Yukine kembali duduk di bangkunya, kini pandangannya dialihkan dari Hiyori. "Dia bilang aku tidak boleh dekat denganmu."

"Kenapa?" Hiyori yang nampaknya sudah bisa mengendallikan diri lagi itu pun mendengar cerita Yukine dengan simpati.

"Cemburu. Yato cemburu jika aku dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Huh? Cemburu denganmu atau denganku?" sebuah seringai aneh muncul di bibir gadis cantik itu. Yukine semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Yato juga tahu tentang pacarku, bahkan mereka sekelas."

"Eh? Tentu dia cemburu dengan…" Yukine menatap Hiyori di depannya dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menuntaskan kalimatnya. Sedangkan Hiyori mengganggukkan kepalanya—menyetujui kesimpulan apapun yang muncul di kepala Kouhainya itu.

"Sekarang kau bisa pulang dan bertemu dengannya. Lagi pula kekasihku sebentar lagi datang." Hiyori melirik segelas minuman bersoda milik Yukine yang baru saja tiba. "Dan itu bisa jadi milikku, kan?"

Mengabaikan ucapan Hiyori, Yukine langsung berdiri dari kursinya—berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan Hiyori di belakangnya, namun rasa penasarannya terlalu besar sehingga mengabaikan apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya, bahkan beberapa bahu pegunjung yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya disenggol begitu saja.

"Yato, sebenarnya kau itu kenapa?"

Yukine berlari menerjang kerumunan orang yang berjalan di terotoar. Tak peduli teriakan protes terdengar saat bahunya menyenggol orang-orang tersebut. Tujuannya sekarang adalah apartemen, tempat manusia berkeringat menjijikan itu berada.

.

Langit sudah gelap dengan sepurna. Hanya cahaya bulan yang meredup akibat awan mendung yang menghalangi menjadi teman langit malam saat ini. Yukine segera membuka pintu apartemen dengan kunci cadangan. Cahaya dari ruang tengah menerobos keluar dari pintu, itu berarti Yato sedang ada di rumah sekarang.

Melepas sepatunya, Yukine langsung menuju ruang tengah. Dia tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana, namun suara alat-alat berbahan stainless yang saling beradu terdengar dari arah lain. Dan di sanalah manik kuning cerahnya menangkap pemandangan Yato yang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan bahan-bahan masakan di atas meja.

Pelan-pelan Yukine berjalan mendekati Yato. Sampai saat langkahnya hanya berjarak satu meter dari meja makan, Yato menengok dan mandapati Yukine sudah berdiri di depannya. Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa detik. Lalu spatula yang berada di tangan Yato sebelumnya kini sudah mendarat di kepala pirang bocah di depannya.

"Aku masih baik tidak melemparimu dengan pisau." Yato berdecih, kemudian bersidekap—ia menatap Yukine dengan tatapan kesal. "Mana ucapan 'aku pulang' darimu?"

Yukine yang masih bingung dengan situasi dihadapinya sekarang, hanya bisa mengikuti permintaan Yato. Pelan-pelan ia menggerakan bibirnya, lalu berkata dengan pelan, "A-aku pulang."

"Nah, kau mau makan apa sekarang? Aku punya udang dan brokoli. Bagaimana kalau dicampur? Apa rasanya aneh ya?" Yato kembali menyibukkan dirinya di dapur kecil itu. lalu tubuhnya kembali berbalik dan mendapati Yukine masih berdiri di sana—di dekat meja makan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Yato/Yukine…"

"EH/EH?"

Mereka sama-sama terkejut. Yato berbalik lagi menghadap Yukine, sedngakan pria bersurai pirang itu sudah menghadap Yato dengan tubuhnya yang mengegang.

"Kau duluan." Yato memberi Yukine kesempatan bicara terlebih dahulu. Namun, pemuda itu masih saja diam, dan kini mengabaikan tatapan Yato di depannya.

"Kemarin… kau marah padaku, kan?" rasanya bodoh sekali bertanya sesuatu yang jelas-jelas dia tahu jawbannya. "Kau menyukai Hiyori, kan?"

Yukine belum bisa menatap pemuda bersuari hitam itu sekarang. Padahal dia begitu penasaran dengan ekspresi yang Yato buat.

"Yukine…" akhirnya suara Yato sampi di gendang telinga Yukine. Beberapa saat pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasa dunia seakan berhenti saat Yato meanggil namanya. Dia berusaha menyiapkan hatinya, entah mengapa Yukine berasa kalau jawaban Yato akan benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Dan Yato benar-benar menyukai Hiyori padahal tahu kalau gadis itu sudah mempunya kekasih? Dan dirinya membuat semuanya makin sulit bagi Yato. Yukine benar0benar merasa bersalah sekarang."Aku cemburu."

Jawaban singkat Yato berhasil memperkuat kepalan kedua tangan di sisian tubuhnya. Yukine sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Yato berpikir kalau dirinya akan merebut Hiyori. Atau sebenarnya Yato yang ingin merebut Hiyori dari kekasihnya sekarang?

Yukine masih menunggu pria bersurai hitam itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun, suara bawang merah yang ditumis di atas minyak panas membuatnya menegakkan kepalanya lagi—dia melihat Yato kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Jadi kau cemburu padaku?" tanya Yukine. Ia memperhatikan punggung pria yang lebih tua darinya itu dari kejauhan. Tangannya dengan lihai menabur garam dan merica ke dalam daging tumisnya. "Atau cemburu pada hiyori?" gerakan tangan Yato berhenti. Yukine bisa melihat itu. namun, beberapa saat kemudian pria itu terlihat kembali menyibukkan diri di kompor yang tengah menyalah di depannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ucap Yato tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yukine.

"Kau belum mengatakan hal yang ingin kau katakan tadi. Mungkin itu bisa jadi jawaban atas keambinguan ini, Yato." Yukine menarik kursi, lalu duduk diatasnya. Dari tadi matanya tak lepas-lepas menatap punggung Yato yang terus bergerak seiring dengan alat masak di tangannya.

"Keambiguan?" Yato mengambil dua piring di rak. "Bicaramu aneh sekali."

"Kau yang aneh, Yato!" Yukine menghela nafasnya sebentar, lalu menlanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau sudah tahu kan kalau Hiyori sudah punya kekasih?"

Yukine bisa melihat Yato menuangkan apapun yang dimasaknya sekarang ke dalam dua piring di atas meja. Pertanyaannya tadi tidak membuat pria bersurai hitam itu terkejut lagi. Dengan santainya ia berjalan menuju meja makan tempat Yukine yang duduk sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Kau mencurigakan, Yato!'

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Yato berbalik bertanya. "Saking sukanya kau sampai menguntitnya?"

"Hah? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" sergah Yukine, kini ekspresi kesal muncul di wajahnya. "Hiyori yang mengatakannya sendiri kepadaku."

"Ohh." Yato menganggung mengerti, dan itu membuat Yukine makin kesal.

Pria pirang itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Yato yang tengah melepas celemeknya. "Yato, sebenarnya kau menyukai Hiyori, kan? Dan kau sakit hati karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Dan…" Yukine menatap tajam manik biru yang terlihat tak secerah biasanya. sempat terlintas dipikiran Yukine tentang hal itu, namun segera ditepisnya dan memilih melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menatap perubahan ekspresi yang akan dibuat Yato sekarang. "…dank au berpikir akan mengambil Hiyori juga, kan? Otomatis rivalmu untuk merebut Hiyori jadi bertambah. Kau marah karena ini, kan?"

"Bukan…" kini giliran Yato yang menatap Yukine dengan manik birunya. "Kau salah, Yukine."

Yukine membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut dengan jawaban Yato. Kalau bukan karena hal itu, lalu karena apa?

"Yang aku suka bukan Hiyori." Manik biru itu memancarkan cahaya redupnya, Yukine bisa melihat ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditunjukan Yato padanya. Ekpresi bersalah yang ditunjukan seseorang ketika melakukan kesalah. Ekspresi yang sama ditunjukan Yato saat terakhir bertemu dengannya. Tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yukine."

.

.

tbc


	5. Oh, God!

Anime/manga : Noragami

Disclaimer : Adachitoka-sensei

Warning : typo bertebaran, boyslove, shonen-ai, Rate naik dikit menuju M ;)

* * *

5\. say it again, please.

" _Aku menyukaimu, Yukine."_

Kejadian semalam terus berputar di kepala pria pirang yang tengah mengaduk-aduk sup kaleng di depannya. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan supnya yang sudah mendingin, pria dengan surai hitam yang dikuncir itu begitu menarik atensinya. Tak lepas-lepas manik kuning cerah Yukine mengikuti gerakan-gerakan si pemilik surai hitam yang tengah mencuci piring di bak cuci.

"Kau membuatku takut, Yukine."

Yukine langsung tersadar ketika mendengar ucapan Yato kepadanya. Cepat-cepat dialihkannya pendangan ke arah lain—menghindari tatapan aneh Yato yang mengarah padanya. "A-aku berangkat duluan." Yukine langsung meraih tas selempangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Yukine berhenti di depan pintu sebelum mendorongnya. "Tentu saja ke sekolah!"

"Hei, kau lupa kalau sekarang hari minggu?" Yato berjalan menghampiri Yukine yang membelakanginya.

"Hah?! Tapi, kenapa kau juga berseragam sekolah—"

Yukien langsung menghentikan ucapannya begitu kedua lengan Yato mengurungnya dari belakang. "Karena aku juga lupa, hehee…"

Yukine bisa merasakan nafas Yato yang membelai lehernya. "Y-yato, apa yang kau…?"

"Shh… kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" mendengar ucapan Yato yang mengatakan dirinya bodoh, Yukien cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya, ia ingin mengomeli Yato sekarang. Namun, wajah pria bersurai hitam itu terlalu dekat dengannya, dan berbalik adalah pilihan yang salah bagi Yukine. Yang terjadi sekarang adalah dirinya yang dihimpit Yato, hingga ia bisa merasakan punggungnya sudah menempel sempurna dengan pintu di belakangnya.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Yukine berusaha menatap Yato tajam, namun ia sama sekali tak berhasil. Yang ia tunujukan malah tatapan takut bercampur malu. Yukine rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Karena dia yakin, Yato akan semakin menjadi kalau dirinya memasang ekspresi itu.

"Yukine…" Yato memiringkan kepalanya—membuat sudut yang tidak menyebabkan hidung mereka saling beradu. "Aku menyukaimu." Wajah Yukine yang sudah bersemu sejak pertama kali Yato menghimpitnya semakin memanas, bahkan telinganya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Jangan macam-macam padaku, Yato!" Yukine memperingati, namun pria bermanik biru itu sepertinya tak peduli. "Kau bukan Yato yang kukenal!" kepala Yato yang bergerak mendekati wajah Yukine seketika berhenti. Manik birunya menatap Yukine dengan padangan terkejut. Dan Yukine menyadari ini lah kesempatannya untuk kabur dari Yato.

Yukine mendorong keras tubuh Yato dan membuat pria bersurai hitam itu tersungkur di lantai. "Yato…" Yukine menatap Yato yang masih tersungkur di lantai dengan pandangan terluka. "Mengapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Apa aku butuh alasan untuk menyukaimu?" Yukine membulatkan kedua matanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang keluar dari mulut pria di depannya. "Haruskah aku punya alasan untuk menyukai seseorang?" Yato sudah berdiri tegak di depannya. Kedua manik birunya menatap Yukine. "Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu, Yukine."

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Yukine…" gelapnya malam yang disinari cahaya bulan purnama berhasil memperjelas raut wajah Yukine di mata Yato. Dia bisa melihat bocah pirang itu bergetar ketakutan. "Yukine…" panggilnya lagi. Namun, Yukine masih saja menatapnya dengan manik yang membulat sempurna._

" _Kenapa kau…" bibir Yukine bergetar hebat, rasanya dia sudah tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _Yato bergerak maju—berjalan mendekati Yukine yang pelan-pelan melangkah mundur seiring dengan gerakan Yato._

" _Yukine aku…" Yato melepas pisau berlumuran darah yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kiri. Bau manis mulai menghampiri indra penciumannya. "Maafkan aku…" ucap Yato pelan—setengah yakin jika bocah pirang di depannya bisa mendengar ucapannya tadi._

" _Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"_

 _Yato menundukkan kepalanya. Dia berhenti saat melihat Yukine sudah terpojok dengan tembok di belakanganya. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter, namun Yato bisa merasakan tatapan kecewa dan marah manik kuning yang begitu dikaguminya._

" _Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih." Yato mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisian tubuhnya—berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk menatap manik kuning yang mulai tergenangi air mata. Tidak! Yato tidak ingin melihat Yukine menangis! Apa lagi alasan air mata itu berjatuhan karena dirinya. Karena kebodohannya._

 _Cepat-cepat Yato berlari ke arah Yukine—menerjang bocah yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya, dan mengabaikan darah yang ikut mengotori wajah manis itu._

" _Y-yato! Lepaskan!" Yukine memberontak di dalam dekapan Yato. Namun pria bersurai hitam itu lebih kuat dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. "Yato, lepaskan!"_

" _Yukine!" Yato terus menegratkan dekapannya. Tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit akibat pukulan Yukine yang terus mendarat di tubuh bagian depannya, tapi Yato sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu. yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana cara agar Yukine bisa tenang dalam pelukannya, bukan menangis sambil memukulnya seperti ini._

" _Yukine, jangan menangis…" Yato berbisik di dekat telinga Yukine yang sudah memerah. "Aku minta maaf karena semua perbuatanku padamu." Suara sesegukan Yukine membuat Yato melonggarkan dekapannya, dia ingin segera menghapus air mata Yukine._

 _Saat tangannya menyetuh pipi merah Yukine, cepat-cepat pria pirang itu menepis tangan Yato, lalu menjauh agar Yato tidak mendekapnya lagi._

 _Sambil menunduk Yukine mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, berusaha menguatkan diri untuk berbicara dengan pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Yato.. kenapa kau membunuh Shion?"_

"…" _hanya sebuah tatapan kesedihan yang Yato berikan kepada Yukine sebagai jawabannya. Yukine bisa melihat pria bersurai hitam itu pelan-pelan melangkah mundur lalu pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang lewat pagar kecil setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Dan cahaya bulan yang begitu terang membuat setiap langkah yang diambil Yato terlihat jelas di mata Yukine._

 _Angin kembali berhembus menyadarkan Yukine dengan pemandangan di depannya. Shion telah pergi, dan sahabat terbaiknya juga ikut pergi bersama angin malam._

…

"Kau masih membenciku karena Shion…"

"Cukup Yato!" potong Yukine. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika pikirannya kembali memutar memori beberapa tahun silam itu, saat dirinya membiarkan Yato dengan penyesalan di hatinya. "Harusnya aku sudah tau alasan semua hal yang telah kau perbuat."

Yato menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, harusnya Yukine sudah mengerti mengapa Yato sampai membunuh Shion. Pria bersurai pirang itu pun sebenarnya tahu resiko dari perbuatannya itu. semua sudah ditulis Yato dalam suratnya yang dia kirim setahun setelah kematian Shion. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia langsung mengatakan alasannya kepada Yukine. Namun, sikap Yukine saat ini sudah menunjukan kalau dirinya belum dimaafkan sepenuhnya.

"Yato, aku sama sekali belum bisa memaafkanmu." Yukine mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Seharsunya pun aku memaafkanmu, tapi itu tiddak bisa."

"Kenapa?" rasa sakit mulai menjalar di hati Yato. Setiap kali dirinya membuat Yukine bersedih itu sama halnya dengan dirinya menyakiti diri sendiri. Yukine sudah seperti segalanya bagi Yato. Dia bukan sekedar adiknya, Yukine juga…

"…Juga mencintaimu."

"Hah?!" ekspresi bingun di wajah Yato dengan mudah dapat dilihat Yukine. Dia harusnya bisa lebih lama menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, namun wajah bodoh Yato begitu mengusikanya.

"Hahahaaa…lihat wajahmu! Kau lucu sekali!" Yukine memegang perutnya, sedangkan satu tangannya terus menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yato. "Yato, kau pikir aku serius membencimu?"

Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Yukine pun segera menghampiri Yato. Didekatinya pemuda bersurai hitam itu, lalu dengan gerakan cepat kedua tangan kurusnya sudah melingkari pinggang Yato dengan sempurna.

"Yukine…" aroma shampoo yang menguar dari surai pirang Yukine membuat Yato semakin sadar kalau ini bukan lah mimpi. Dia bisa merasakan Yukine yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di depan dada Yato.

"Hei, katakan sesuatu!" Yukine sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Sungguh, dia begitu malu jika wajahnya sekarang dilihat oleh Yato. Apa lagi saat tangan berkeringat pemuda bersurai hitam itu mulai menyentuh kedua bahunya.

"Yukine…" pelan-pelan Yato mendorong tubuh Yukine yang menempel di dadanya. Dia ingin melihat wajah manis pemuda itu sekarang. Namun, Yukine terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Sekali lagi, Yato membisikkan namanya tepat di dekat telinga Yukine yang memerah seperti tomat rebus. "Yukine aku… aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu."

"A-aku tidak bisa." Yukine mengeratkan pelukannya, dan itu membuat Yato merasa sesak.

"Kau ingin membunuhku dengan pelukan mematikanmu itu?"

Sadar akan perbuatannya, Yukine segera membebaskan Yato dari pelukannya. Di sini lah kesempatan Yato untuk membalas perbuatan Yukine tadi. Dengan cepat, kedua lengannya mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yukine mulai protes, sedangkan Yato tampak tak begitu peduli dengan teriakan Yukine yang meminta untuk diturunkan dari gendongannya.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" sebuah senyum terbit di wajah Yato. Entah mengapa Yukine dibuat merinding karenanya. "Hari ini kau harus memanggilku kakak, karena aku akan memperlaukanmu sebagai adik kesayanganmu."

"Dasar mesum!"

Apa daya Yukine yang memilki tenaga sedikit ini melawan Yato dalam mode penuh tenaga. Baiklah, Yukine sudah pasrah diperlakukan apa saja oleh manusia berkeringat menjijikan itu sekarang.

"Kita punya banyak waktu. Kau mau ku apakan?"

Mendengar ucapan mesum Yato saja sudah membuat Yukine memerah hebat. Rasanya dia ingin meleleh sekarang.

"Yukine…" lagi, suara Yato mengusik pedengarannya. "Aku ingin menciummu, boleh kah?"

Yukine berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu—memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pelan-pelan dia menggerakkan kepalanya, membuat Yato sadar kalau pemuda pirang ini meyutujui keinginannya.

Yato beraih dagu Yukine—membawa wajah yang memerah itu mendekat ke arahnya. Jarak pun mulai terkikis begitu saja, Yato bisa merasakan nafas panas Yukine yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Ohh, rasanya ia ingin bertarus apa saja demi melumat bibir mungil di depan matanya itu.

Kaki Yukine yang terangkat mulai melingkari tubuh Yato dengan erat. Dia benar-benar pasrah, kembali ke awal pun rasnya sudah tidak mungkin. Dan sebuah ciuman mungkin tidak begitu buruk kali ini?

Jarak pun telah sirna begitu kedua bibir yang haus akan nafsu itu saling bertemu—melumat satu sama lain, dan pertarungan lidah pun dimulai, awalnya pelan namun lama kelamaan semakin agresif. Salahkan Yato yang membuat Yukine mengeluarkan desahan keras. Sekali lagi, salahkan Yato!

Yukine mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Dia melihat benang saliva yang masih menghubungkan bibirnya dengan milik Yato. Sedangkan Yato yang nampak memburu oksigen itu tak henti-hentinya menatap Yukine yang sudah memerah semputnya. Imut sekali.

"Kau manis sekali." Ucap Yato sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher putih Yukine. Dia meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah di sana.

"Apa yang—" sungguh, Yukine sudah sangat terlambat jika ingin kembali ke titik awal. Yato sudah menjerumuskannya terlalu dalam. dan apapun yang dilakukan Yato akan membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

"Kau merasakannya?" Yato bertanya dengan nada pelan dan sensual. Ohh, apa pun itu, Yukine sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Dia bisa merasakan 'adik kecil' Yato terbangun di sana. Lalu 'miliknya' pun tak mau ketinggalan.

"Yato…" Yukine merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia mencengkram bahu Yato dengan kuat—berusaha menahan diri atas keinginannya yang akan memuncak.

"Baiklah, Yukine…"

.

.

Tamat

Pliss ini apa? ini apa?

Siapapun yang baca, kasih komen ya, aku udah ga tau mau ngelanjutin ff ini kayak apa, jadi ya dibikin ending yang sangat tidak elit ini :D but, kali ada yang terhibur dengan ff ini, aku sangat bersyukur

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mampir, walau ini ff yang sangat tak berfaedah :')

Oke sampai di sini dulu… byeee


End file.
